


Fic Category Preferences

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fan Studies, Fandom Demographics, Fandom Statistics, Femslash Fandom, Gen Fandom, Gender in Fandom, Het Fandom, Nonfiction, Sexuality in Fandom, Slash Fandom, acafandom, demographics, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A series of charts showing the preferences and demographics of different categories of fic in the AO3 Census data.





	1. Overall Popularity

A graph of the popularity of different [categories of work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988592/chapters/39933321), among both readers (red) and writers (blue). DNR stands for Did Not Respond, and represents the number of those surveyed who gave no answer to the corresponding question.


	2. Gender vs Fic Category

Both graphs show the percentage of respondents of each gender who read (upper graph) or write (lower) the specified category of fic. For example, the leftmost blue bar on the upper graph shows that, of the men who responded to the survey, 34.3% read F/F fic.

It is noteworthy that non-binary people (here listed as ‘Other’) were more likely to read and write fic in three of the four main categories - F/F, M/M, and Gen, with F/F being the most significant increase on the other genders. However, women were more likely to read and write F/M.


	3. Sexuality vs Fic Category

Both graphs show the percentage of respondents of each sexuality who read (upper graph) or write (lower) the specified category of fic. For example, the leftmost orange bar on the upper graph shows that, of the heterosexual people who responded to the survey, 22.3% read F/F fic.

It is notable that the sexualities “corresponding” to the relevant category are often more likely to read and write that category. F/F is most popular among homosexual respondents, and least among heterosexual ones; Gen fics (those with no romantic/sexual pairings) are significantly more popular among asexual respondents; F/M is most attractive to heterosexual respondents, secondarily to bi-/pansexual respondents, and significantly less popular among homosexual respondents.

However, M/M fic (for which the “corresponding” sexualities are a minority due to the [gender breakdown of the survey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004039/chapters/39975144)) is most popular among bi-/pansexual respondents, and less popular among those who idenified as either homosexual or heterosexual.


End file.
